narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Robon Hyūga
Robon Hyūga(ロビン日向, Hyūga Robon) is a world-wide reknowned Jounin shinobi from the main branch of the Hyūga Clan. His skills in sheer fighting are so great in times of conflict and war that he has been globally dubbed Konohagakure's Golden Demon '''(木の葉隠れの黄, '''Konohagakure no Kogane no Akuma). Known for his intelligence and absolute and utter mastery in all forms of taijutsu, he strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies, leaving entire squadrons short of men. Due to this, he has been properly named The Master of Taijutsu '(体術のマスター, 'Taijutsu no Masuta). ' Appearance Robon has a rather unique appearance for a Hyūga. He tends not to dress formal, but rather casually the majority of the time. He, unlike most other Hyūga, has yellow hair, which is rather long and ended by a pony tail, going all the way down his back and almost to his legs, with two identical bangs on both sides of his face. Despite his amazing insight with the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, he wears rectangular glasses for slight sight problems. When not in the konohagakure flak jacket and pants, he wears a black jacket with a red shirt under with dark black stripes that run sideways, from the left to the right, while his pants are white with black zig zags that run from top to bottom. He always carries his katana, Remnant on his left waist. Personality Nindō Abilities Dōjutsu Being from the Hyūga clan, Robon has enhanced insight from his blessed eyes, the Byakugan. Due to his main branch lineage, his insight is far better than those of the Hyūga's branch house. He is able to see at least 25 kilometers in sight, able to see through walls and barriers, to the inner core of the human body, able to see not only the tenketsu points and the organs, able to see things that range cellular and even atomically deep, breaking down even molecular level objects, also able to point out the invisible to slightly visible and detectable. His vision is almost completely 360, but has all Hyūga, he has a very slight weak spot slightly above his third throacic vertebrae, which he usually conceals with great proficiency. Gentle Fist Being from the Main House of the Hyūga Clan, he is an absolute master of the original and strongest taijutsu of Konohagakure, the Gentle Fist. Reputed a demon for his iconic mastery in this skill of fighting, it is one of his main ways of fighting. He has created many original techniques for this, and even one of his fighting styles, the Reverse Fist, has spawned from his mastery of the gentle fist. His skills with technique are magnificent and above superb, his movements, similar to his body speed, appear to happen in mere split-seconds and are almost completely untrackable by the naked eye. He is able of compressing and releasing stored chakra in a second, amplifying the level of his attack greatly, even combining the Gentle Fist with his own unique style of kenjutsu for fatal and even killing damage. Reverse Fist Using his great chakra control and gentle fist prowess, he developed a new fighting style, one that uses the concepts of the gentle fist, but in a different way. Reversing the chakra flow of his body to attack and defend, he has properly named this technique or rather fighting style, the reverse fist. Letting out stored chakra from his tenketsu points and reversing the flow of it, he is able to create a rather defensive mechanism, allowing his attacks to reverse the flow of chakra to an extent where he can make attacks diminish with mere chops, pokes, punches, and kicks. It allows him to copy and reverse the flow of taijutsu, able to absorb attacks and inflict the same amount of damage that he should have taken upon his opponent. Chakra Generation With his natural chakra control, he is able of generating chakra and chakra like-structures by melding them into a harder state of the former. Taijutsu Robon is, as stated by many, easily one of Konohagakure's greatest taijutsu masters that ever existed. Considered a prodigy, he knows many forms of taijutu, along with his own. He has equipped even ancient fighting styles to his own, and consistently learns more and more along the way. His potential consistently rises every fight, even conquering the Eight Gates. His body skills are indeed above par, able to take down entire squadrons of jonin-level foes at a young age in split seconds, earning him epithets such as "'Demon" and "Master of Taijutsu". Mugen (無限, Infinite): To be written.. Strong Fist A characteristic, yet rock-hard bone shattering fighting style, developed by Might Guy and Lee of Konohagakure, picked up by him from training. The style is ironically the opposite of his main fighting style, the Gentle Fist, but still greatly effective enough for him to use in his actual combat. It involves using enhanced punches to do two or even three times the normal damage of the attack. Use of this is risky, due to it being able to backfire on the user, but once used correctly, it can be done with great effect, able to dent and even pierce metal bars, break holes through the surface of the earth and walls, with enough force, it can be used to fatally damage the foe, even knock out. Eight Gates Jujutsu Kenjutsu Along with his taijutsu, Robon is one of konohagakure's finest masters in the blade. Wielding it from a young age, Robon's "Remunanto" (レムナント, Remnant) is his famed blade that he had gotten famous for over time. He uses his kenjutsu in conjuction with his Taijutsu, specifically the gentle fist with immense proficiency and subsequently, he was reputed as a complete fighting monster for doing so. Very few who have fought him in a battle of kenjutsu have lived to tell the tale, if there were any at all. Kendō Kendō is an ancient fighting style and tradition, usually using bamboo swords, but can be incorporated with actual, lethal blades. A mentally and physically challenging activity and fighting style, it was adopted by robon who is one of the finest users of the style. It is a way to discipline the human body through application of the blade. Harai Waza: Using this technique, Robon aims for under the opponent, flipping their attack up or down, giving him wide openings and the chance to strike both quickly and fatally. Debana Waza: This technique is used, when robon senses an opponents attack, or intent to execute an attack. Once predicted accurately, the opponents attack can be countered and struck down rather quickly by one single strike of the blade, if not careful enough. Katsugi Waza: When being offensive, robon will run forward and confront the opponent, used only when he cannot find an opening. The technique is used for absolute surprise and is not meant to be effective, however meant to break open loop holes in the opponents fighting style or break defenses that are deemed unbreakable. Hiki Waza: Hiki waza is a technique of stepping backwards and striking when in close with the opponent, finding the opponent unaware, or surprising the opponent by stepping backwards quickly. Bukijutsu Archery Speed Robon's speed is absolutely superb, commented on several times throughout battle. He is able to quickly sweep through squadrons, taking out entire divisions in mere seconds. He is depicted as one of, if not the quickest in the Hyūga clan, and an absolute speed demon, to the point of where most of his movements are undetectable by even high-class Dōjutsu users. His movements are in supersonic blurs, easily comparable to those who are greatly proficient in the Body Flicker Technique with his body speed alone. Hohō(歩法, Agility): Robon's famed technique, making him move as "blurs". According to him, this is one of the highest variations of utilizing Chakra Enhanced Speed with regular footwork. The technique, unique to him, takes absolute precision and complete balance, along with mastery of stance and chakra control. It allows him to move in blurs and appear to disappear and reappear in another area, despite him being there the entire time. It lowers his body force and raises it in an instant, allowing him to run at hyper-sonic speeds and dodge at the same speeds, when enough reflex is put into the attack. The technique depends on the footing stance, the distance and landing point that wants to be achieved, and most important of all, the chakra. Trivia *Robon is confirmed to be Homosexual Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Character